


Last train hand rails

by purplefox



Series: The Jerking off Adventures-Akira's master hand [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 02:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The last train home seems to be a bit empty





	Last train hand rails

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me and my puns, i cackle at them

Usually trains were packed for the last run but depending on where the last stops were you could be lucky enough to run into an empty train. Akira felt more than happy when he and Yusuke stumbled into a car that had them and a few others inside of it.

Not only was it a fairly empty car. There were seats that were perfect for sitting just side by side and not having to eyeball everyone in the car. Bucket seats, usually a pain during rush hours but Akira was glad this old train had something like that for their ride back to Yongen. They had seriously lucked out.

“An empty train, luck is truly with us.” Yusuke must have read his mind. Akira hid a grin as his boyfriend slid into the bucket seat with a sigh before he shifted his bag to the side while Akira joined him. “We lingered too long, I almost fear for the others.”

“I’m just glad my curfew is lifted.” Akira admitted. “And that Sojiro won’t care about me not being there when he closes. I have a key.” Akira sighed happily. “And he knows that I’ll be back by the last train.”

“Boss does trust you.” Yusuke smiled as he relaxed in the seat. Akira glanced at the still open doors wondering if they would suddenly get flooded with people but no. outside the doors the station remained empty. Absolutely perfect. They had such good luck. “We worked hard today, I for one am still tense.”

“A good soak will fix that.” Akira sighed. “That’s if the baths aren’t locked up for the night. If they are you need to make do with Leblanc’s little shower. I know I do.” He laughed softly as the doors finally closed.

“I’m already tired thinking about all of that.” Yusuke sighed as his head slid until it rested against Akira’s shoulder. In the quiet empty train, Akira felt warmed. “Right now, I just want to think about getting back to LeBlanc. We worked hard in our duties today.”

“Yeah.” Akira gently rested his hand on Yusuke’s knee. His boyfriend’s hand covered his and he fought back a wide grin. No one was looking at them. No one could even see them and the train was moving. Now was the perfect time. His hand slowly moved up Yusuke’s leg and his boyfriend shifted.

“Akira.” A soft warning but Akira shushed him with a soft laugh as his hand moved up Yusuke’s pants until it lingered at his crotch. Akira pressed his hand against it. Ground his palm against Yusuke’s covered dick while his boyfriend stared at him. Yusuke’s face was slowly developing a flush and against Akira’s hand he could feel Yusuke getting hard.

“Just relax and let me do this for you. No one’s looking.” Akira breathed. “Don’t give us away.” He teased as he moved his hand and ground it against Yusuke’s crotch until his boyfriend’s eyes closed and he visibly bit back a groan. “Just a bit of fun for a while okay?”

“You’re impossible.” Yusuke bit back before he leaned back into the seat. He trembled when Akira eased down his zipper. His eyes were tightly closed. It was cute.

He was warm to the touch. Akira loved doing this. Sucking Yusuke off or just playing with him was always fun. The way he felt in Akira’s hand. The way he would slowly harden with Akira’s touch. The way his face changed as he fought the pleasure, because Yusuke always fought it until he could not stand it anymore. Until Akira teased him until he was mindless. Yusuke always fought it but that was fine, Akira enjoyed making the best of it.

“You’re not even wet yet.” Akira whispered as he teased the tip of Yusuke’s cock. “Wait.” He softy laughed as his fingers swiped away a drop of precum. “Looks like you’re getting there.” Yusuke’s cock was straining under his fingers as a flush ran up his neck and lingered in his cheeks. If the train was fully empty, Akira would have kissed him. “I love doing this.” Akira admitted.

“I know.” Yusuke whispered back with his eyes closed. “I don’t understand why but I know.” He twitched as Akira slowly moved his hand. Spread the precum up and down Yusuke’s cock as he watched the changing expressions on Yusuke’s face.

“Making you feel good.” Akira admitted softly. “Makes me feel good.” He lowered his voice as he tightened his grip. Squeezed Yusuke’s cock tightly with his hand as he moved his hand faster only slowing down to linger and tease around Yusuke’s sensitive bits. “And when you cum in my hand.” Akira whispered. “It’s so hot Yusuke. I can’t even describe what it does to my heart.” He laughed. “It’s a turn on making you cum in my hand.”

It was the truth. Akira focused for a few moments on just moving his hand and feeling Yusuke’s cock react as the boy next to him adjusted his breathing and twitched. He was feeling good Akira knew that. Of course he was feeling good. Akira was giving his all here and not holding back. The train would not go on forever. They only had a certain amount of time before the train would arrive at their destination. So he pumped his hand along Yusuke’s cock. Teased his slit until precum flowed and noted every single twitch and sigh.

He moved his hand as the train rattled along the rails and Yusuke’s cock slicked his hand up. he moved his hand as his boyfriend flushed more and his breathing changed. He jerked Yusuke off as precum flowed over his fingers and his boyfriend gasped softly and twitched while he fought the pleasure and from standing out.

Akira loved Yusuke so much. This part of him was so beautiful. The cock that jerked and responded in his hand. The way his boyfriend fought back the pleasure. The way he faintly shuddered as he sat up leaning over a bit his hands clenched tightly in his lap.

“I love you so much.” Akira whispered in Yusuke’s ear a split second before he came. He shuddered slightly as his cock spurted in Akira’s grip. Thick as always and with every spurt and shudder Yusuke relaxed further. He was just beautiful Akira really and truly could not get enough of that look. He was careful to keep his soft movements to the head of Yusuke’s cock, keeping the cum in one place before Yusuke finally stopped shuddering and relaxed. Then it was a simple thing to take out the tissue from his pocket. Wipe off his hand and tuck it away with a smile. Late train rides could be fun from time to time.


End file.
